Kirei Reiki Lovely Aura
by melchan88
Summary: An original BL fiction inspired by my encounter with Reiki  all of these events are 100% fictional . If you don't like homosexual relationships, please don't read.


奇麗 - 霊気Kirei-Reiki by **Melissa Francis**

Fujimoto Rin sat in his bed, tucked under the top sheet and staring at the ceiling. He was a skinny yet mildly athletic young man of seventeen, his hair was a light brown, and his eyes matched its hue with their hazel glow. Recently his facial expressions rarely complemented his natural beauty. He had been a moody, disobedient teenager who got poor grades in school and was on a fast track to failure – or at least that's how his parents viewed the situation.

Rin took out his phone and opened the picture gallery. His eyes fixed on one particular picture. He closed his eyes, put his hands underneath the sheet covering his lower half and proceeded to unfasten his jeans with both hands. He moved his right hand into his underpants and began to stroke the stubbornly strong erection that had been brewing there for a while. 'Mmm … that feels so good ….more … please' Rin moaned as he touched himself beneath the sheets. He began to pump harder and harder at his arousal and let out quiet whimpers as he did so. He stopped in his tracks as he heard his father calling him – something that certainly ruined that rare intimate moment with himself.

'Rin!' shouted Mr Fujimoto. Rin still had his hands in his pants when the bedroom door swung open and in walked his father wearing a black traditional men's kimono, 'Rin! Didn't you hear me? I've been calling you. Come and help us get ready for dinner.' Rin shut the phone and pulled the sheets over him some more.

'Don't you even know what knocking is? Geez' the boy snarled and quickly rolled onto his side to face the wall, fumbling with the zip on his jeans and bunching his body into a tight ball to hide his self-indulgent activities.

Even though Mr Fujimoto understood that his son had desires and guessed he had been masturbating, he nevertheless chose to ignore the truth, 'Downstairs … now!' he demanded, making no apologies for the blatant invasion of his son's privacy.

Rin clenched his fists in resentment and scowled some more but eventually sighed and gave in, 'Alright already … I'm coming….just quit bugging me.' His father slammed the bedroom door and Rin swore under his breath, 'Damn, I never get to finish … ' he tried to conceal what was left of his current arousal as much as possible and wore an oversized hoodie over his current clothes, hoping it would suffice.

Rin slovenly descended the stairs, fixing his stubborn gaze on the floor beneath him. When he arrived downstairs, he heard loud cheering coming from the dining room. Moving closer towards the source of the cheering and peering around the wooden doorframe, Rin's swore to himself when he noticed that the whole family were there, including both of his grandparents and all of his cousins.

Rin's older brother Junnosuke appeared to be smiling more than usual and was clutching a letter in his right hand. Junnosuke was an intelligent, attractive young man of twenty-two who had just completed the fourth and final year of his degree in Engineering at Keio University and was expected to get the highest grades in his class. His slimness, his dark brown hair and glasses made him look quite the part.

Rin stood a good distance away from the crowd, 'Something good happen?' he asked, crossing his arms grumpily and pulling his hoodie down in a sudden rush of paranoia.

Mrs. Fujimoto directed her glance towards Rin upon hearing his question and managed a seemingly uneasy smile. 'Junnosuke has been accepted to work for Toshiba and he starts next week. Great news, isn't it?'

Rin turned to face his brother but then looked at the floor dejectedly. 'Oh, I see – congratulations then I guess.' Just as he turned to walk out of the room, he was stopped in his tracks by his older brother putting a hand on his shoulder. Rin was slightly startled by the sudden physical contact.

'It doesn't really sound like you mean to congratulate me …' Junnosuke retorted, seemingly offended by Rin's sarcastic tone.

Rin shot him an angry look, 'Yeah? Well maybe just once _I _want something like a job at a top company! Maybe I'm just totally sick of being the younger, dumber and apparently worthless brother!' Rin shook his brother's hand from his shoulder and stormed out of the room. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge removing last night's leftover sukiyaki, shoving it into the microwave to heat. Junnosuke said nothing but thought, _It's been two years now … What's he thinking? …. _and he lowered his head toward the floor. After pausing for a moment, he resumed his usual confident composure and headed back to the celebration.

Mr Fujimoto followed Rin to the kitchen, 'What are you doing eating that sukiyaki? I told you we're going to be eating together soon, you'll just be ruining your appetite!' he said in a scolding manner.

'Well I won't be joining you … hypocrites!' Rin replied half-heartedly, eyes narrowed in annoyance. He took the sukiyaki from the microwave and walked towards the bottom of the staircase.

Mr Fujimoto huffed and raised his voice, 'In that case you'll do extra temple chores tomorrow and _don't_ you even think about defying your own father!'

Rin's eyes widened as he remembered that he solely existed for his parents and no-one else, 'yes father … ', he stared at the floor as he ascended the stairs, hunched into a form of despair.

**Fujimoto Temple, Next Morning**

Rin had been forced to wear the same style of traditional kimono as his father had been wearing the previous evening, as well as a pair of _geta_. It was the most appropriate attire for tending to the temple during the summer season, but Rin just wanted his jeans and sneakers, he felt like an idiot in those clothes. He frowned as he swept away a large pile of leaves from the temple's entrance. The morning sun beamed down on Tokyo, but there was also a slight breeze which made Rin's hair a little messier than usual. His eyes remained tightly shut in a bittersweet combination of both concentration and frustration.

Mrs. Umie, the Fujimoto family's neighbour, whose husband had passed away the previous year, walked by whilst with her dog, 'Good morning, Fujimoto-kun! Lovely weather isn't it?' she said, smiling politely and waving in Rin's direction.

'Yeah ….. Morning', Rin said casually, tightening his grip substantially on the broom that he was holding.

Mrs Umie noted Rin's foul mood and therefore decided it would be best to make no further comment. She was unaware that she had been staring at Rin for longer than was appropriate and upon receiving a more-than-unfriendly glare she quickly jogged back into her own house with her dog. Rin closed his eyes again and carried on with the sweeping.

A couple of minutes passed and Rin's mind had become lost in the hazy sunshine of the morning. Before long, footsteps approached him.

'Hey, what exactly are you sweeping up there?' beamed a deep, male voice.

Rin was startled that he didn't recognise the man's voice and felt forced to open his eyes. He looked at the ground and noticed that he had already swept up all the leaves and that there was nothing left beneath him. As he gazed upwards, he made eye contact with the man of around twenty-five who stood before him. He had jet black hair, defined features and was at least a good six inches taller than Rin.

Slightly confused by the presence of the stranger, Rin fumed, 'who're you telling me what to sweep, huh?' he said rudely, breaking the eye contact with the man.

The man chuckled briefly, 'Oh, excuse me, where are my manners? I'm Nagase Koushi, Reiki practitioner I – 'he started, but was interrupted by a sudden outburst of laughter from Rin. Nagase looked surprised that a boy with such a scowling face could suddenly become so cheerful.

'Reiki practitioner … What the _hell_ is that?' Rin spat back.

'It's the Japanese art of transferring energy from one's body to the other, and it also acts as a method of relaxation and inner healing', explained Nagase with a sense of pride in his voice, 'Anyway, I have just set up my new practice over there' he said, pointing to a small, traditional-style building only a couple hundred yards from the Fujimoto temple, 'you're welcome over anytime for tea and cakes.'

'Oh? So what? We're best friends now, huh?' Rin exclaimed sarcastically.

Nagase furrowed his brows slightly, 'By no means was I inferring that-'

'Well, whatever, I don't have time to chat. I have enough chores to do as it is, without the likes of Reiki practitioners interrupting me!' Rin muttered and turned around to walk back into the temple. As soon as he did this, he felt a sharp tug at his kimono, which caused him to turn face the intruder once more.

Nagase's expression changed to a more serious one as he tugged more roughly on the back of Rin's kimono, 'Are you always this obnoxious, boy?' he pondered out loud.

_Boy? Who does he think he's referring to? _Rin's expression looked resentful for a split second, but it was not long before he snatched his kimono back from Nagase's grip, 'Look mister! I'll have you know I'll be eighteen next week – Got that? I'll be a _man_!'

'I hear you, but with such _gorgeous_ features, you can probably forget about becoming a man….' Nagase spun Rin around and took his chin in his hand, observing the large pools of hazel in the boy's eyes, 'you should just stay like _this_ forever … ' Nagase said, slyly grinning from ear to ear.

Rin couldn't help but blush slightly at Nagase's words. However, undefeated, he soon regained his usual boisterousness; 'Get your filthy hands off me!' roared Rin as he slapped Nagase across the face, leaving a red mark. With that, he threw his broom onto the ground violently and stormed into the temple. Nagase touched the cheek that Rin had just slapped and his expression turned from one of mild annoyance to one of fascination, 'You can't lie to me …I know what you need' he told himself.

**Later that day**

Mrs Fujimoto had just finished the weekly shop at the local 7-Eleven convenience store when she spotted an brightly-coloured advertisement in the window. It read _Reiki Guru – I can ease your soul. 5,000 yen / session. Contact Nagase Koushi on 03-7865-8890. _

'Ease your … soul?' Mrs Fujimoto wondered aloud and made a note of the phone number on the bottom of her shopping list, 'That's perfect!'

Back at home, Mr Fujimoto was sitting at the dinner table, reading his daily newspaper when his wife returned. She hastily put away the groceries and started preparing dinner. Mrs Fujimoto eventually broke the silence that had taken over the house, 'I've found someone who I think will be able ease Rin-kun's mood swings …' Mr. Fujimoto gazed over his paper and looked questioningly at her. 'He's a Reiki Guru … I saw his advert in 7-Eleven and took down his number', she said, passing the shopping list to her husband, 'I think he might be able to help calm Rin-kun down … I've got a feeling about him …' she said.

'Do you really think we can afford this though? 5,000 yen is a lot for a load of energy-summoning crap!' Mr Fujimoto said looking over the details, 'Wait a second …' he looked more closely at the practitioner's name, 'Naga …se ….Kou … shi ' he pondered this for a second, 'Unbelievable! This is the same guy who just moved in a couple of doors down … I knew that name sounded familiar.'

'So, what do you think? Isn't it worth a try? Maybe we can get Rin to do some housework over there and get a discount?' said Mrs Fujimoto, winking at her husband.

'To be honest, that sounds like a long shot but …. I'll sleep on it.' Replied Mr. Fujimoto, 'I mean, let's face it - anything is worth a try to get Rin out of those mood swings …'

**Next Morning**

Rin awoke from his slumber and wearily made his way downstairs wearing nothing but the oversized hoodie he had been using as pyjamas for last week. His arms appeared to be extremely short under the abundance of fabric that draped over them. He recklessly fished around in the fridge for something to eat and after knocking a few things out of the side shelf, settled for milk, drinking it straight out of the carton.

Junnosuke appeared out of nowhere, 'Oh, you're awake at this hour?' he said surprised to see his brother awake at seven in the morning. Junnosuke was already washed, dressed and munching on a slice of toast and jam.

'Don't act so surprised' replied Rin, 'it's only cause Dad's got me working at the temple _again_ today …' he scoffed whilst drinking his milk.

'Ah well …. I'm sure you'll have fun. Anyway, I'm late for my meeting with Sasaki-san … we're working out our budget for when we start working at Toshiba together.' Sasaki was Junnosuke's best buddy, who had been there throughout middle school and high school – through thick and thin. Junnosuke smiled and mussed Rin's hair with a grin, 'later Rin …. chan!' he chuckled and headed off.

'Hey! Don't call me that!' Rin spat back, sending lines of milk flying in all directions. He looked seriously pissed off, 'you know how much that hurts …. ' he said more quietly.

Mr Fujimoto suddenly entered the kitchen after having heard the raucous from the other room, 'Ah, Rin you're up – good!'

'I know, I know … I'll start on the chores when I've finished my breakfast! Give me a break, geez!' Today, Rin had practically given up on communicating with his father.

'Actually, I don't need any help today …', said Mr. Fujimoto, rather calmly for a change.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief and smiled – something that was very rare, 'Really? So … I'll just go and get changed and head over to Ken's house …'

'Wait! I didn't say you could see your friends!' Mr Fujimoto continued.

'What? Don't be so unspecific about things then!' Rin scowled once again.

'I've arranged an appointment for you today', his father said ignoring his comment.

'Like I said before, I've had it with anger management classes! They're doing nothing to make me feel any better – I thought we already agreed there would be no more!' Rin shot back, defensively.

'This isn't that kind of appointment …' started Mr Fujimoto.

'THEN IT'S AN OMIAI? How much more traditional can this family get?' questioned Rin.

'No-one is getting married here … Just listen to me … God, you're so damn impatient!'

Rin fell silent at the sound of his father's heightened tone.

'Your mother and I both want you attend classes with Nagase down the road.' Mr Fujimoto confirmed

'Oh …' Rin began, but then realised just what his father was saying, 'HUUUHH? That idiotic Reiki practitioner guy?' Rin grimaced as he was brutally reminded of the comments uttered the previous day, 'No way am I seeing that man!'

'You don't even know him!' Mr Fujimoto had had enough. He stood up and grabbed Rin by the arm, dragging him upstairs to get changed.

'We've met!' Rin yelled. He squirmed and wreathed to free himself from his father's grip, to no avail.

'That may be so but like I said, you don't _know _him yet …' repeated Mr Fujimoto.

Once again, Rin surrendered to his father's supposed righteousness.

**One Hour Later at Nagase Koushi's Reiki Practice**

The Fujimotos, minus Junnosuke, stood at the door of Nagase's practice and Mr Fujimoto tentatively rang the bell. Rin looked unimpressed as the practitioner he had met only the previous day opened the door. Nagase shot Rin a pitiful smile which made him feel as though he were some kind of lost puppy in the rain. Nagase now wore glasses which made his eyes more noticeable and gave him a more professional air. _Who is he trying to impress with that look? _Rin thought, flicking his head upwards in an avowal of his boyish defiance. He very reluctantly followed his parents into Nagase's practice.

Nagase led them into a room with a sofa and offered them cakes and green tea. 'So … Let me introduce myself since we've not properly met. My name is Nagase Koushi and I've been a Reiki practitioner for at least five years now. I just moved here after a slightly acrimonious break-up … so I felt like this was my chance to start afresh with everything.'

'Oh, I see. Well as for us, we have lived at that temple ever since I was pregnant with Rin. Before that, we lived in a tiny apartment in Odaiba, but it was really inconvenient for us since there was another baby on the way – we just needed more space for the boys to grow up in.' said Mrs Fujimoto, 'My husband works at the temple part-time and he is also a part-time accountant.'

Nagase gave a polite smile and a 'Nice to meet you' before directing his attention towards Rin, 'and you … young man?' The words 'young man' sent shivers down Rin's spine, was he acknowledging him as an adult, or just trying to spite him? Rin looked towards the floor, bitterly.

'Rin-kun! Introduce yourself properly this time!' Mr Fujimoto asserted, as quietly as possible to avoid too much embarrassment in front of their acquaintance.

Nagase sighed, 'You know', he started, 'I don't mean to sound rude but in my experience some clients feel better if the Reiki session is carried out on a one-to-one basis, will you allow me to give that a go even today? Of course I will not charge you for my time.'

Mr Fujimoto opened his mouth to interject, but his wife rested a hand on his to make him think twice about what he wanted to say. The couple looked at one another and then after a few seconds, silently agreed and stood up.

'Thank you, Sensei. Please treat Rin well,' said Mrs Fujimoto. They excused themselves and Mr Fujimoto gave Rin a single pat on the shoulder before the two of them departed. Rin did not say anything or look at them as they left.

The door closed and Nagase and Rin were alone in the confines of the Reiki Practice. 'So, does the room feel more comfortable … young man, now that your parents have returned home?' Nagase prompted in a slightly seductive voice that made Rin grimace in disgust and grip his knees in embarrassment.

'Why do I even have to talk to you?' Rin replied, folding his arms. 'I don't really understand my parents' reasoning for sending me here, or what this Reiki crap is all about, but I only came along because it I figured it might be better than working at the temple all day … '

'You can't complain about it if you have nothing better to do.' Nagase adjusted his glasses. 'Anyway, if you want to find out more about Reiki, I'll gladly show you, that is, if you're willing to gain that knowledge.' Nagase responded coolly, with a confident glow.

'So … you're gonna show me your box of magic tricks or something?' Rin laughed, his arms crossed over his chest in protective manner.

Nagase smiled, 'No, but I suppose I can be a hopeless romantic at times.'

'Who said anything about wanting you to be a hopeless romantic? Just do the damn Reiki already!' shouted Rin.

'As you wish, but I really ought to work on that negative attitude of yours', said Nagase. Rin gave a grunt of displeasure at his observation. Nagase pointed to a bed in the corner of the room, laden with several pillows and a blanket, 'make yourself comfortable.'

Rin sighed and walked over to the bed, which he thought looked a bit too comfortable, and lay down on his side as if he were going to go to sleep.

'This will only work if you face upwards' commented Nagase.

Rin gave a heavy sigh and flipped himself over onto his back, 'Okay?' he asked.

'That's better. Now I'm going to turn the lights down and I want you to close your eyes and try to relax…'

Rin closed his eyes as the lights dimmed significantly, 'this had better be good…' he mused.

'Let every part of your body sink into the mattress …' said Nagase, 'and I'll scan you to sense your aura.'

Nagase placed his hands carefully into a prayer stance and held them there for a few seconds before stretching his arms out so that they hovered just above Rin's forehead. Nagase slowly moved from the head to the shoulders, from the shoulders to the chest, from the chest to the stomach to the crotch area …

_There's an unusual amount of heat at this point, _thought Nagase, his eyes widening at the strange feeling he encountered. He stared at Rin's face for a second; he looked somewhat less grumpy than usual. He continued to complete the scanning process, moving down Rin's legs and towards his feet.

'Alright, I'm finished …' Nagase remarked, stroking his chin and tilting his head to examine his hands.

Rin opened his eyes, 'Was that it?' he scoffed, 'Well, I didn't feel much …'

Nagase smiled, 'That was only the scanning process to see where the most energy is gathered within your body … I usually have a pretty good sense about these things since I became a guru … something is different about you so I just want to scan you again.'

Rin reluctantly obeyed and closed his eyes again.

Nagase repeated the entire scanning process and when he reached the crotch area, he felt the same burning sensation in his hands. This caused a trickle of sweat to form on Nagase's brow, which he wiped with the back of his hand.

'There's definitely something there…' he mused out loud.

'What is it?' Rin asked, seemingly irritated by the lack of information he was being given.

'Nothing … Aren't you feeling hot anywhere?' he asked.

Rin scowled, 'Hot? Am I supposed to be feeling hot?' he wondered.

'Maybe it's still too early for you to notice …' Nagase scratched his forehead, 'let me try passing some of my energy onto you' he continued. Rin nodded. He didn't know what this Reiki business was all about, but at least he was starting to feel somewhat relaxed.

Nagase placed his hands onto Rin's heart area which caused him to flinch a little. Then, they drifted towards his chest and down to his stomach… The burning sensation Nagase had experienced in his hands earlier had returned and Nagase did what his intuition told him Rin wanted. He positioned his hands above, but not touching Rin's crotch area and pushed energy to the affected area.

Rin felt a heat wave run through his body, and gradually the warmth seemed to build up more and more inside him. 'Mmm' he murmured.

Ignoring the moan, Nagase kept his eyes consistently closed as he worked and he felt his hands burn and tingle as they hovered over the boy's adolescent body.

Rin's facial expression changed to one of deep relaxation and all tension seemed to fade away in an instant. He felt that warmth grow even more inside him and he moaned almost inaudibly, 'Hey, I, I'm starting to feel kind of warm inside ….'

'That's a good sign.' Nagase assured him and then paused before adding, 'you're so crammed full of sexual energy, Rin. It's no wonder this area needs some attention.'

Rin sat up with a jolt, 'What the hell are you talking about? I get plenty of action! My grades might be crap but I'm pretty popular with the girls!' Rin stopped as he realised that his sudden movement had caused Nagase's previously hovering hands to make contact with Rin's rather thin trousers. Nagase's fingers accidentally brushed against his crotch and this made Rin blush and turn his head away from the Reiki practitioner. Nagase quickly moved his hands and re-composed himself.

Nagase grinned, 'You know that kind of reaction is perfectly normal for someone with such intense sexual frustration. Don't worry, there's an easy way to deal with this … '

Rin appeared to be even angrier now, 'What kind of reaction are you talking about? I'm not sexually frustrated! Why doesn't anyone bother to listen to me!' he fumed, obviously becoming increasingly embarrassed by the whole scenario.

'I'm talking about the reaction you're getting ….here' confirmed Nagase, as he placed his right hand directly onto Rin's crotch. He was gradually becoming hard, and Nagase could feel the length of Rin's penis grow beneath the soft material. Nagase liked how he was having an impact on this guy.

'That's-' Rin began, 'I was just thinking about –'. He let out a quiet moan as Nagase's started to slowly stroke along the underside of Rin's penis, the material creating a mild friction, 'No, I don't want this … stop it!' he cried.

'Even if you tell me that, your body is asking me to do it…. ' Nagase insisted.

'Mmm-no!' He stuttered, trying to fight against the pleasure of being touched by this man he didn't even really like, 'This is-!'

'Don't deny your inner feelings Rin … your frustrations stem from your inability to express yourself sexually … ' Nagase said.

'N-no, that's impossible!'. Rin squirmed in a combination of embarrassment and pleasure.

'Nothing is impossible.' Nagase said, 'Now, I'll ask your body what it wants next …'

'Please …. This is just sexual harassment!' said Rin. Nagase said nothing but decided to tighten his grip on Rin's penis.

Nagase leaned towards Rin's ear and breathed deep and seductive words to him, 'how can you say that when you're already this hard?' – It was a rhetorical question, of course. He tightened his grip even more and could feel the never-ending flow of blood pulsating through Rin's veins, 'it's just too obvious that your body is enjoying this …'

Rin gasped as Nagase's grip became firmer around his penis.

'Perhaps its time to let the snake out of its cage …' stated Nagase as he pulled Rin's trousers down a couple of inches, revealing a faint dusting of light brown pubic hair. 'I take back what I said about you being a boy – it looks like you've already matured quite a bit down there, huh?' teased Nagase.

'No-don't!', Rin's hands tried to stop Nagase from molesting him any further, but his body felt weak and he could not muster up the strength to change the situation, so like always he gave in and sank feebly back into the softness of the bed.

Nagase tugged gently at Rin's pubic hair. Rin let off a high-pitched yelp as he did this and then cringed. Nagase was taking in the expression of pleasure plastered all over the boy's face and was starting to feel a heat rising up inside his own body too, 'damn you're making me hard just by showing me that gorgeous face of yours …' he concluded.

Nagase pulled Rin's trousers down further to reveal his fully erect penis, which obediently bobbed from side to side as the trousers slid off. Nagase could already see a line of pre-cum forming on Rin's tip. He closed his eyes and bent down, licking along Rin's slit, taking in the tangy substance and mixing it with his own saliva. 'Mmm … you taste delicious … I can't wait to eat you up, Rin … chan!.'Rin pulled a disgusted expression at the pet name 'Rin chan', after all _that_ was what his brother called him. He hesitantly watched as his privates were being blissfully violated by the older man, but his body craved more as the heat moved into the pit of his stomach.

'I promise this will make you feel good and then you'll forget all about the fact that you're showing your mature body to someone you hardly know …' Nagase whispered as he brought his mouth to Rin's penis and took the whole thing in at once. He went down all the way once and then upon reaching the top, he teased the head with his tongue, making sure to hit the most sensitive spots. Nagase began to suck lightly at first, and then gradually as his saliva coated Rin's shaft, the movements became more and more intense and Nagase created a greater sense of suction.

The pleasure that was rising inside the younger man was evident, 'Ugh! It feels so-'Rin started. He felt his body throb even more with every new, wet and slippery movement. Nagase took the sense of excitement on Rin's face as a sign to carry on and so he did, being sure to bring out the best of Rin's sexual energy. His tongue consistently lapped over the thin lines of pre-cum that were still forming around Rin's slit, swallowing each time to savour the taste.

Rin jolted backwards on the bed in pleasure, stuffed a pillow into his mouth and let out a muffled cry. Tears were forming in his eyes and he moved the pillow away from his mouth to speak. 'Nagase ….' he started, 'Please … no more …. I'm going to-'

Something inside of Nagase stirred upon hearing the boy speak his name for the first time. He withdrew his mouth from Rin's even harder penis and decided to use his hands to finish Rin off. Nagase spat onto his hand and positioned it around the base of Rin's member, stroking upwards and then downwards in slow but firm motions.

Rin winced, 'Mmm …. Faster …. Please!' he pleaded.

_That's it, _thought Nagase and in accordance with Rin's request, he pumped harder and faster at the needy erection before him. However, this was apparently not enough for Rin, so he removed Nagase's hand and began to stroke himself instead. Nagase was surprised at his sudden decision but watched in a state of awe as the younger brunette played with himself enthusiastically.

_The energy always reveals the truth, _thought Nagase. After seeing that Rin's face was flushed with red and beads of sweat had formed on his forehead as he pumped away at his near-bursting erection, Nagase felt his own erection grow even harder. He swiftly unzipped his trousers and dropped them to the floor along with his underwear.

'I guess I can't hold back anymore … since you've made me like this …Rin-chan …' said Nagase. Rin opened his eyes to see Nagase's long and veinous member standing to attention before him.

Rin blushed, Nagase's erection was at least five inches longer than his, 'I-it's huge!' he started and the inviting sight of the older man's fervent arousal only made him want to reach his climax sooner. Nagase watched Rin as he continued to pleasure himself and Nagase took a bottle of lubricant from a drawer and coated his hands in the stuff before rubbing it onto his own member with his right hand.

After about thirty seconds of self-pleasure, Nagase reached a significant point in his masturbation cycle, 'Rin … I'm going to fill you up', he said panting heavily with satisfaction.

'Huh?' Rin replied, but before he knew what was happening, Nagase had flipped Rin onto his front and had him kneeling on the bed in the doggy position. Nagase removed his trousers from around his ankles and jumped onto the bed behind Rin, positioning his throbbing member at his tight entrance, 'What are you-?' Rin began, but was interrupted by a gentle prodding at his anus, 'Ah!' he yelled as Nagase penetrated him.

'Don't move around so much, it'll just hurt more …' Nagase warned him and he entered Rin further, closing his eyes.

Rin cried out in pain at first, but after a few more tries, Nagase was already completely inside him and Rin felt like the heat was getting too much to bear, 'you feel so … hot …' Rin managed to say between gasps. Nagase inserted a couple of fingers into Rin's entrance, causing him to cry out some more, particularly when he found his sensitive spot.

'A-Ah! Nagase … This time I'm definitely gonna-' Rin tried to explain but before he could finish, Nagase was already filling him with his juices which flowed out onto the bed. Rin let out a boyish scream as he also felt himself explode; sweat dripping excessively from his drained face.

Nagase withdrew his still semi-hard erection from Rin's entrance, leaving a trail of his own juice flowing down Rin's legs. He scooped up some of Rin's thick white semen with his fingers, bringing it to his mouth to taste it. 'There's so much of it … you were really full of it weren't you?' said Nagase.

Rin panted and his expression grew angry, 'I-it's not like I don't get any!' he roared.

'I never said you didn't, but unfortunately one's body always tells the truth and you were bursting with that unfulfilled sexual energy from the moment I met you outside the temple. That's why I had to tell your parents to leave this morning … so I could get every last drop out of you.' Nagase said.

Tears formed in Rin's eyes and Nagase was slightly taken aback by such a sudden bout of sentimentality, 'You …. But how did you know?' Once again, Rin surrendered to the truth of the moment.

'My intuition is a powerful tool that I have to use every day during my practises, but sometimes there's an abundance of energy radiated from certain people and I realise that they need more help then others to get what they need. You're the first to have such an excessive amount of pent-up sexual energy inside of you. There's something about your eyes that turned me on yesterday but I couldn't show it in front of the neighbours.' Nagase took Rin's chin in his hand, which was still slightly sticky with Rin's semen and smiled, '… it seems as though your body really needed that, didn't it?'

After some hesitation, Rin nodded, tears now streaming down his face more visibly.

Nagase used his free hand to stroke Rin's hair, 'There's no need for those tears; a capable young man such as you should not feel constantly suppressed by the expectations of others. If you learn to stop looking only at your failures, you'll gain a fresh perspective on life and be able to gain true freedom.' Rin looked surprised. Nagase had hit the nail on the head. Rin had always felt like he was trapped because his parents had wanted him to do well at school and eventually follow Junnosuke in attending Keio University with the intention of graduating with the best.

'Nagase … thank you …', he said clinging to Nagase's sweaty shirt and resting his head against the older man's chest. Nagase put an arm around Rin's shoulder and brought him closer to his body. They shared each other's warmth and rested in the afterglow of the morning.

Nagase smiled as Rin closed his eyes and tightened his grasp on his shirt. The tears gradually began to dry and left a silky residue in their tracks. 'So, how do you feel about Reiki now, do you think you can give it a chance?'

Rin smiled, 'Yes, I think I can manage that.' There were still other issues that Rin needed to address, but he was content in his post-sexual slumber.

**Two Years Earlier**

It was a summer afternoon and Rin had just returned home from his friend's house a couple of blocks away. He was sweating profusely and wanted nothing more than to get into the shower and have a cold wash as soon as possible. His parents weren't home, so he friskily ran upstairs, removing his shirt and shorts whilst fumbling into his bedroom to grab his towel. The shower was already running when he approached the bathroom and he looked around for signs of activity, but saw nothing. He opened the shower door only to find Junnosuke lying unconscious in the shower. He gasped and turned off the water. Rin dragged his brother out of the shower and laid him on the soft bath mat near the sink, grabbing a pillow to rest his head on. Rin was in a panic. He didn't know what had happened to Junnosuke but tried to make him feel as comfortable as possible. It was only then that it dawned on him that they were both completely naked in the bathroom together, and that they were alone. It wasn't often that both of their parents were out at the same time, but they were attending a party for one of their father's old business colleagues.

Rin stared at his older brother in awe. The light in the bathroom made the droplets of water on Junnosuke's delicate skin sparkle and Rin's eyes marvelled over how well-built his chest had become. He wasn't sure why he was thinking such strange things, but he had always put it down to jealousy in the past. Making sure that he was still asleep, Rin stroked Junnosuke's stomach and the wet skin beneath his fingers created a warm emotion inside Rin's chest. He moaned as warmth grew inside him, making its way to his heart and stomach. Rin wanted Junnosuke so badly in that moment. He didn't think he liked guys, but he'd always admired his brother in a more-than-conventional way. It was only on that day, whether or not it was due to the heat of summer, that Rin felt truly attracted to him. He carefully wrapped his naked pubescent body around that of his unconscious brother and felt his penis accidentally rub against Junnosuke's wet leg. He writhed at the slimy sensation it produced, but it made him feel good so he continued to rub himself against his brother. Rin had never felt like this before and it felt amazing. _What's happened to me?, _he thought, _What am I doing? _

Rin looked down at his growing erection. _Shit! I didn't expect this to happen now, of all times!, _he swore to himself. Moving away from Junnosuke, he walked into the shower and stood there staring down at his problem. He'd never touched himself before since nothing had ever turned him on like this. Once, Rin had accidentally walked in on Junnosuke playing with himself so he had already got to grips with the basics. He turned on the cold water and placed his right hand onto his throbbing member. _This is the only way I can get rid of this, _he concluded and began to stroke his erection. He revelled in the sensations that overtook his body over the next few minutes and seeing as there was nobody around to see him (most importantly not Junnosuke) he let out moans of pleasure as the water created a sharp friction between the two different textures of skin. _Jun! Jun! Jun!, _Rin chanted in his mind, imagining his brother doing this to him. Junnosuke regained consciousness and gradually opened his eyes. 'Ah!' Rin yelled out. _Just … a little further …_, he reminded himself. He pumped harder and faster at the boiling mass of pressure in his penis until finally he could no longer hold on, 'Oh God! I'm gonna-' Junnosuke opened the shower door and watched his brother awkwardly. Rin had reached his peak and released his juices. Junnosuke, who was standing a few inches away, got covered in the stuff. Rin felt relieved and so, panting, he washed his penis with the water. It was only at this point that he opened his eyes, only to see the face of his older brother staring back at him. Junnosuke eyed the white semen on his skin and took some in his hands, smelling it, 'I caught you!' he laughed; 'you're so weird Rin-chan, jerking off in the shower …' he teased and played with Rin's hair.

Rin's face flushed red. _Maybe masturbation is normal but … he doesn't realise I was thinking about him while I did it, _'I-I'm sorry, I just-'

'Why are you saying sorry? Every guy goes through this phase … Just think, it would have been worse if Dad had discovered this little secret!' Junnosuke said, laughing lightly.

Without even thinking, Rin launched himself onto Junnosuke, gently kissing him on the lips. Junnosuke backed away, 'what the hell are you doing?' he yelled.

'I-I want to touch you, Jun …' Rin began, eyes a teary blur. He was a confused wreck.

'Huh?' said Junnosuke, 'what do you mean?' Junnosuke put his hands on Rin's shoulders.

'I want to touch you … like this' Rin said, extending his hands towards Junnosuke's penis.

Junnosuke jolted briefly as his brother's hand made contact with his privates but did not back away this time. He looked around and sighed, 'I don't understand but … do you really want to?'

Rin nodded, 'Please, I want to make you feel good….' He said, nervously.

'Rin-chan'. Junnosuke stared in disbelief at his younger brother, who seemed deadly serious for once. 'Alright, I'll let you … but nobody is to find out about this, got it?' he said. 'For this to work, I'm going to have to close my eyes and pretend that you're a girl I like at College.'

Rin couldn't believe his ears …. Junnosuke was actually going to let him do this? This made Rin slightly hard again, but he was saddened by the thought that he'd be pleasuring his brother as a 'girl'. Either way, he had to make the most of it and then maybe Junnosuke would enjoy it so much that he'd want to be touched by him again. After being given permission to continue, Rin stroked at his older brother's semi-hard penis. Junnosuke closed his eyes and sat down on the seat in the shower, letting Rin take pleasure in turning him on. Rin licked the tip of the head as if it were a lollipop. Junnosuke let out a moan of excitement as he felt Rin's hand and mouth working up his erection. Rin sucked him hard and within a couple of minutes Junnosuke had already reached his peak and came all over Rin, crying out in pleasure. Rin lapped up every last drop of his brother's semen from the tip of his penis and then washed himself off.

Junnosuke wandered over to the sink to wash himself off, 'Oh man that felt great! It's just unfortunate … that I can no longer see you as my brother …' Junnosuke paused at the sink and his brows furrowed in annoyance, 'Rin … don't ever think of doing something like that again! Incest is _not_ something I want flying around! It _won't_ happen again, okay?'

Rin's expression turned sour, 'W-well …. You should be grateful that I fished you out of the shower when I did, you fainted!' he screamed.

'I will say thanks for that …. 'said Junnosuke, '…but that doesn't change what happened just now. I don't want to hear any more about it. We'll just pretend nothing happened – sometimes ignorance is the best way' and under his breath muttered, '… pervert!'

Junnosuke left the bathroom and locked himself in his room to study for the next twenty-four hours. In order to forget his sins, Junnosuke studied harder and harder each day, becoming the treasured son of the Fujimoto family. Little did Rin know, ignorance would soon constitute the majority of his life.

**Back at the Fujimoto Residence, Two Years Later, Night**

Rin sat at his desk, fiddling with a pencil and trying to work on a maths problem. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Nagase and no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to concentrate on the task in hand. He was sure that the pleasure he'd felt yesterday been only because he had needed the sexual release. Whatever the case was, he definitely wasn't willing to give himself completely to that scheming man, that man who turned him into mush! He stubbornly rammed his pencil into the desk, breaking it in half. If there was no feasible way he could have Junnosuke for himself … was there any point even thinking about him sexually anymore?

_I don't want to spend the rest of my life playing alone, desiring someone like Jun …_

Rin had decided. He was going to give himself a chance to grow to love Nagase. He stood up and switched off his desk lamp.

**Nagase Koushi's Reiki Practice**

Rin was dressed in his favourite jeans, bench hoodie and sneakers as he approached Nagase's practice. He had brought some vegetables that they'd grown in the back garden. Taking a deep breath inwards, Rin prepared to sound the bell. Before he was able to reach it however, he heard the sound of heavy breathing and moaning coming from inside the practice, and he realised that the door was already slightly open. He peered through the crack in the inside door to see Nagase, sitting stark naked on the bed while a young women (who was strangely fully clothed) was sitting with her face close to his crotch. His face was contorting with pleasure and he let out satisfied moans. _Damn it! What does he think he's doing with that slut?, _thought Rin, frowning with a deep sense of anger rising inside him. Rin couldn't stand it and stormed away from the scene, dropping the paper bag onto the ground. The thudding sound of the bag dropping caused Nagase to stand up, put on a dressing gown and walk towards the front door. Looking around, he saw no-one since but he picked up the bag from the ground, returning a few loose potatoes and taking the vegetables inside.

Rin had ducked behind a tree nearby and could feel his soul being crushed under the weight of the knowledge that Nagase had a mistress. If Nagase was truly interested in him, why would he go out of his way to hire prostitutes? It didn't make sense. Maybe he had been right – that the whole escapade had simply been a way to release Rin's suppressed energy and nothing more. He sighed and slowly stood up to go back home.

Without warning, Rin felt warm arms wrap around his chest and it was his natural instinct to scream but a hand covered his mouth and therefore prevented any audible sound from coming out. He struggled to free himself, but the perpetrator persisted and unzipped his hoodie, gently nibbling at his ear. This made Rin shiver. The hand moved from Rin's mouth to his bare chest and fingers teased his nipples, making them turn red and hard. Rin squirmed as he felt the perpetrator's erection grow behind him, he knew it was a man. 'N-N-Nagase, please not here …' he whimpered.

'Nagase?' came the familiar voice, surprised.

Rin turned around. 'Jun-!' he started, wondering what had gotten into his older brother suddenly, 'What are you doing here?' he continued.

'That's what I want to know … and why were you calling out Nagase's name like that?' said Junnosuke.

'That's not-' Rin was cut off by his brother's impatience.

'I don't care why … Just let me touch you …' Junnosuke pulled off Rin's jacket and lifted his t-shirt up to reveal his skinny yet athletic chest. He started licking the contours of Rin's right nipple which sent a warm feeling soaring throughout his body. Rin felt good, but he also felt angry. Why was Junnosuke returning the favour a whole two years later? Was he just using Rin as a backup for whenever he felt like getting off? Junnosuke was intelligent, attractive and successful – but he never had the guts to tell the girls he liked how he felt. This was Rin's cruel punishment for ever loving Junnosuke as more than a brother.

Junnosuke rammed a hand down the back of Rin's jeans and roughly pulled them down to his feet. His underwear came with it. Rin was hard and completely exposed. The light wind brushed fondled his erection and the proximity of nature made him feel good. Junnosuke spat onto his hand and rubbed himself for a few seconds before rubbing his penis around Rin's entrance. Rin screamed at the top of his lungs as his brother launched into him with a serious lack of lubrication. It felt awful and the burning anger inside him almost reached its peak. Rin tried to pull away from Junnosuke's brute force, but just found himself swimming against the impossible current. He panted and moaned in pain as his brother penetrated him gruesomely in open air, his hands effectively tied behind his back. _Jun … How could you treat me like this? _

'Rin? Is that you? Just what is going on here?'

Rin looked up, although his face showed hurt, his heart smiled as he saw Nagase standing before them. 'Na-ga-se … Please … help me' he cried as Junnosuke continued to pound him like mochi.

Junnosuke's eyes widened as he came hard inside Rin, filling him with his juices. Nagase grabbed the older brother by the collar and yanked him away from the now cold and trembling Rin and threw him onto the ground without any degree of mercy.

'Get off him! Can't you see he's in pain?' bellowed Nagase, a scornful expression appearing all of a sudden. Nagase punched Junnosuke hard in the face. 'Who are you anyway?'

Rin felt powerless. Why was Nagase standing up for him now? His head was a jumble and he couldn't think of what his next move should be … His would-be lover was attacking his own brother, but his brother had just raped him. He was stuck in a limbo of indecision and he pressed his hands against his temples in frustration. The anger rose up inside him once again.

'Fujimoto …. Junnosuke' replied Jun, his face bruised and beaten, 'this guy's older brother … or at least that's what he seems to believe.' Nagase looked pained at the revelation and put his hand to his mouth in shock.

Rin looked up at Nagase, feeling resentment and wondering what Junnosuke could possibly be inferring.

Junnosuke turned his head towards Rin, 'You were adopted as baby … so we're not even related by blood', he said, weakly and laughing hysterically.

Rin's heart sank. 'What?' he said. Now his anger took over him and his expression grew so fierce that his head might have exploded. 'I don't care if we're related or not! That doesn't give you the right to violate me!' He stomped over to Junnosuke and shook him aggressively by the collar.

'How is it any different from the time you used me for your own guilty secret two years back? Huh? Tell me that!' Junnosuke forced the words out whilst coughing up a little blood in the process, 'You wanted to touch me, so I let you that time, but that doesn't excuse your ridiculous behaviour towards my family for the last two years!' he yelled.

'You tricked _me_, and used _me_, knowing that I was in love with you, in order to satisfy your own sexual appetite and to cover up your weakness when it came to women!' Rin shouted, angrier than ever, 'Mum and Dad had no right to treat you like the better son! You're a bastard!' Rin had had enough of Junnosuke's rambling and punched him once, knocking him out cold.

Nagase didn't like the guy either, but at this rate Rin would kill him. He took Rin's shoulders to try and reason with him, but Rin would not cool his temper.

'You too! Get off me! I don't want your dirty hands touching me!' he raged wildly, brushing Nagase's hands from his shoulders.

Nagase turned Rin around to face him and slapped him. Rin's eyes showed signs of emotional pain.

'I refuse! Can't you see what you're doing to yourself Rin, your heart can't take it anymore!' Nagase pleaded with an incessant pain in his voice. He took Rin by the shoulders and pulled him towards his chest. Rin suddenly felt safe and warm, like everything around him was melting away and it was just the two of them embracing underneath the night sky.

_It's warm, but … but I just can't-_

'No!' Rin said defiantly and looking into Nagase's eyes, empty pools of blackness illuminated by the moonlight, 'You don't deserve me either … ordering that slut to satisfy your needs because I'm not good enough!' Rin frowned and glared at the ground beneath him.

'Huh?' Nagase started, 'What are you talking about?'

'Don't play dumb! That whore was sucking you off like a strawberry-flavoured lollipop! I saw it myself!' Rin retorted angrily.

Nagase felt laughter building up inside him, 'Are you talking about Erika?' he chuckled, 'You thought she was doing WHAT?'

'If _that's_ her name then yeah I mean Erika!' he growled, annoyed that Nagase wasn't taking his feelings seriously, 'What's so fucking funny anyway?' he asked.

Nagase tried to contain his laughter, 'Actually, Erika is my older sister. She's a nurse who works at the local hospital. If you must know, she was giving me a shot in my leg because I get cramps every so often. I promise there's nothing more to tell you', he said, smiling.

Rin blushed lightly, he loved that smile. 'Oh, well that accounts for the moaning and that fact that she was even visiting you in the first place … but that still doesn't explain why you had to be totally naked!'

'It makes no difference to her, we're family and in fact, I've never been with a woman in my entire life', added Nagase.

'You said you'd just gotten out of a relationship when we came round the other day!' Rin was desperately trying to pick holes in Nagase's fervent assertions.

Nagase beamed that smile again, 'My last relationship (which was with a guy, by the way) ended over a year ago but we're still on good terms. To be honest, I was just making small talk with your parents and … indirectly hinting at my single status.'

Rin didn't know what to say, 'Still I don't -' he began.

Nagase brought his finger to Rin's lips to silence him, 'You can try and lie, but your body will always show the truth.' He took Rin in his arms and pressed his hips against Rin's. Nagase was evidently exuding a different kind of heat at that moment as his member grew hard against Rin's still bare skin. The feeling seemed to pass from Nagase's body to Rin's and he felt like he had no choice but to succumb to the wave of emotions that overrode all reason. He felt a sense of serenity, yet all his energy had forced its way to the tip of Rin's penis and his mind felt weak. Rin's length quickly nestled neatly between Nagase's legs as Nagase leaned in to kiss him. Their tongues fought for dominance in their wet caves of passion. From that moment onwards, Rin no longer cared about fighting back and was prepared to surrender himself to Nagase's warm, tender touch.

_No matter how long it takes, I'll make you love me …_


End file.
